


All The Bright Places

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Dean, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, You want to get it right, but it's a conversation, I just can't have tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Bright Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondebabe800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondebabe800/gifts).



They need to talk about this but sharing and caring isn’t the Winchester way. There is an enormous amount of tension and pain and hurt between them; Sam wants to make things right, even if he is not sure how, but Dean can’t talk about this. He simply can’t. The older Winchester isn’t handling this very well, how could he when his heart is breaking, and he’s crumbling yet he keeps his game face on. Doesn’t let the sorrow show. 

When their father died Dean shattered inside but he keeps all his emotions bottled up tightly. Sam knows it was only a matter of time before his brother crashes and burns. He tries to get him to open up, an attempt to help heal the wound, but it only makes things worse and Dean closes up even tighter. Sam knows the ache Dean feels; when Dad passed he left a hole in Dean’s heart and each day that pain gets worse. Eventually the hurt is going to kill Dean. 

Sam wants to take all of his big brother's pain away and give him comfort and safety and shelter. One night he is woken by the sounds of soft crying. Dean is in bed, curled up tightly in a ball, sobbing quietly into the sheets. Dad’s journal rests in his hands and it seems like Dean clings to John, trying to hold onto some small part of him that’s left. 

The moonlight streaming in through the motel curtains cast light on Dean’s face and Sam can see the tears come to his eyes. He climbs into bed with Dean and gently pulls him closer, sliding his arms around his brother. Dean shatters. He wails with heartache and falls apart, and he sobs into Sam’s chest, crying, “I want him, back, Sammy. I want dad back, please bring him back” 

Sam cry’s with his brother because he misses John too, and he feels the same pain and hurt that claws at his brother’s heart. If he could, Sam would bring their father back just so he never again had to see his brother cry. 

Dean does not get worse, but he also doesn’t get better. Night after night he refuses to let sleep claim him. He can’t let his guarded down-not now with all Hell breaking loose around them and the death of their father heavy in their hearts. He has to stay strong, alert, and ready for the war that will soon be on his doorstep. 

Tonight he’s torn; restless and exhausted, eyes drooping close before snapping open, wide and worried. His body relaxes and sluggish before springing to attention, fingers tightening on the handle of the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Dean’s had too much to drink, way, way more than normal, and maybe that’s his downfall. His mind slows, he’s less focused. He can’t think straight, can only stare at Sam who sits at the table beside him. His eyes droop and sleep tries to take him but he shakes it off with a grunt that sounds like the snarl of a wild beast. 

“You okay, Dean?” His brother asks, concerned, even though he knows the truth. Dean stands up from the chair, intent on going to take a cold shower to wake him up then grab a cup of strong coffee, and he stumbles across the room. He makes it as far as the hallway before a pair of arms weaves around him. His blurry mind snaps to attention, thinks danger, a fight, but a soothing, calm voice in his ear stops him from lashing out. “Shh, it's okay, Dean.” 

Sammy. His Sammy. Dean’s body melts like hot wax and he leans into his brother’s embrace, suddenly feeling so tired and overwhelmed with the hurt in his heart his eyes refuse to stay open. He’s been running on fumes--it's no wonder that when Sam takes him to his bedroom and lays him down on the warm, soft mattress, he slips off to sleep easily. 

But he doesn’t stay asleep for long-he sits up quickly, rubbing at his eyes, trying so hard to stay awake. He knows that whatever took dad will be coming for them soon and he has to be ready. When he tries to roll out of bed a hand to his chest pushes him down. “S-Sammy, can’t sleep. Gotta be ready for war…gotta…gotta protect you.” He’s slurring now, words sluggish and slow, eyes closed even though he tries to keep them open. He’s so damn exhausted and he wants to sleep but he can’t; he has to stay awake and protect Sam. 

“Hey, brother…” Sam coos in his ear as he slides in behind Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him as he spoons him. “Just sleep, Dean. I’m here. It’s my turn to protect you.” He hugs Dean and nuzzles the nape of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin. 

Dean surrenders, doesn’t fight it anymore. His eyes fall shut with exhaustion, and he easily slips off to sleep, his breathing even and calm. Sam doesn’t sleep that night-he watched over his brother, and Dean sleeps peacefully knowing Sam’s got his back, always. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/453672.html?thread=71060520#t71060520)


End file.
